


No use in crying over spilled milk(shakes)

by CockAsInTheBird



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird
Summary: “Are you... are you guys serious? Here?” he whispers, as if anyone else could hear them.“Hmm,” Billy's chest rumbles, and his hand moves up Steve's thigh till he cups his soft ass. “You tell me.”Steve's little surprised gasp gets muffled by Tommy's soft lips, as he grabs on to his jaw and turns his head to steal his breath away. Tommy moves that hand further down, fingers grazing over Steve's Adam's apple, between his pecs, across his abs, and past his belt.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	No use in crying over spilled milk(shakes)

**Author's Note:**

> Giving these dear Keg Boys a chance! I love them together *a whole lot* but it's hard to write about three people at once, man, hat off to the other people that have posted wonderful things about these three!

“What the fuck, Hargrove?!” Steve shouts and tries to flee from where Billy just _accidentally_ spilled his chocolate milkshake all over Steve's tee.

Tommy sits across from them, hiding his laugh behind a handful of fries, looking from where the brown stains the white fabric something so ugly, to where Billy's meeting his gaze.

And Billy winks, flashing teeth with a grin.

“Lookin' like a mess there, Stevie,” Tommy says with a smirk and a quick raise of his brows.

“Fuck you guys, this isn't funny!” Steve grabs several tissues and frantically wipes at his shirt. “This is an expensive shirt! Shit shit shit-”

He continues fighting a losing battle with the stain that's quick to settle in, and takes long steps towards the men's bathroom, muttering curses mixed with their names along the way.

And once the door closes, Billy turns back to look at Tommy, who's still smiling wide.

“Guess we should go help him.”

Steve stands shirtless; his white tee under running water in the sink, a clear scowl on his reflection as he rubs and rubs and rubs, but it's all too late to save it.

“Fucking Billy...” he mutters under his breath.

“Is that an offer, princess?” Billy places his hand on the edge of the sink and leans in close enough that his breath tickles Steve's ear.

“No, but this is,” Steve turns his head and finds himself nose to nose with Billy. “Go to hell.”

“Oh.” His lips curl with mischief. “And here I came, ready to _get_ _on my knees and beg for forgiveness_.”

There's a light _click_ of the lock to the bathroom.

“You should at least hear him out,” Tommy chuckles and steps up to Steve's other shoulder.

His eyes travel down that pale, exposed chest, counting every mole on the way to where dark curls lead past jeans.

And Steve notices that look, _recognizes it_ , and when he turns to Billy, catches him licking his lips, sharp blue eyes going up and down.

“Are you... are you guys serious? _Here?_ ” he whispers, as if anyone else could hear them.

“ _Hmm,_ ” Billy's chest rumbles, and his hand moves up Steve's thigh till he cups his soft ass. “You tell me.”

Steve's little surprised gasp gets muffled by Tommy's soft lips, as he grabs on to his jaw and turns his head to steal his breath away. Tommy moves that hand further down, fingers grazing over Steve's Adam's apple, between his pecs, across his abs, and past his belt.

He pushes against where his hand finds Steve's dick lying flaccid in his jeans, but feels the hips buck into the touch, and tastes a moan on his tongue.

Billy stares with great interest, grin pulled wide and eyes low where they're pinned to the growing bulge that Tommy so eagerly strokes at. He squeezes Steve's ass harder and guides him closer into the hand in front.

“ _God_ , Harrington, you're such a needy little _whore_ , huh?” he teases and bites gently at the pale shoulder.

Steve manages to pull away from the enchanting dance of Tommy's tongue, and stares into Billy's eyes to his left, pupils blown, lips wet and parted, and _oh so needy, yes_.

And Tommy sees that look in the mirror; Steve doesn't even need to say a word for it to be apparent. “I'm sure we can help you out with that, _Stevie_ ,” he drawls and works at the belt.

The second the zipper is down, Billy grabs on to Steve's hips with both hands and turns him so that their bodies align.

Billy in front, Tommy in the back, Steve caught between them, _rock hard and whimpering at the slightest touch_. At how Billy's strong palm grinds against the head of his _leaking cock_. At how Tommy's fingers rubs against sensitive nipples till they strut like they're proud.

They're both grinning like a couple of devils as they watch and listen.

“ _Mmm_ it's been too long since we've been inside you, _pretty boy_ ,” Billy _growls_ and licks at Steve's trembling jaw.

“Yeah, I miss how _soft_ and _warm_ and _tight_ your little hole is, all wrapped around me.” Tommy nibbles at Steve's ear and feels how quickly his heart beats under his hands.

Steve feels so conflicted, so _deliciously overwhelmed_ as always when he's the one caught in the middle. He thrusts his hips in search for _deeper friction_ and turns his head to catch Tommy's lips, a hand in both their hair, clutching and pulling and _begging_.

The touch of his nipples pulsing through him and surging into his dick. “ _Please..._ ”

“Please what?” Tommy hums and moves his lips down Steve's neck.

Steve tugs hard on Billy's golden locks, and stares him dead in the eyes as he groans, “ _More_.”

“Oh yeah?” Billy sticks out his tongue and wags it erratically. “Want me to suck your cock, huh Stevie? Want my mouth on you here in a public bathroom?” He pushes his hand adamantly against the twitching erection held captive by dark briefs.

“ _Fuck- ah- yes, yes!_ ” he moans almost too loud and his voice echoes.

“You have to keep quiet, or else we'll get caught.” Tommy fondles Steve's chest, squeezes into the flesh and pulls on his nipples something so terribly. “You don't want that, do you?”

Trouble is, the idea of getting caught only excites him _more_. And the way the three of them always manage to end up in some manner or shape like this, just tells Steve that he's not the only one getting off on danger. He feels it even now, the way Tommy's poking him in the back, and Billy so eagerly sucking bruises down his chest, stomach, all the way till he's on his knees.

“ _B-Billy?_ ” his voice hoarse and restrained, as he and Tommy both look down to see Billy mouthing at the outline of Steve's _long cock_.

Lips start at the base, pressing excited kisses along as he moves up the swell that runs up Steve's hip, all the way till he meets with the wet spot of pre cum, where he teases the head of this _aching dick just with the tip of his tongue_ , tastes the salt and hums with satisfaction.

Then he hooks his fingers onto the elastic waistband, and pulls it down till Steve's impatient shaft jumps free, the flushed head glistening with pre cum, and he breathes in relief.

“You have such a _gorgeous cock, Stevie_ ,” Billy muses and stares at the attention seeking prick dangling before his eyes.

“A real price winner,” Tommy agrees, and feels his own erection kick with envy.

Steve is speechless, only light gasps and moans slips past his lips, but surely if he tried to speak, everyone in Hawkins would hear what's happening in the bathroom at Benny's Burgers. He simply runs his hands through Billy's luscious curls, and presses his face against Tommy's, doing his best to pay them both the attention they deserve for treating him oh so well.

And Billy wraps his calloused fingers around sensitive skin, feels it twitch and drip. He rubs the underside with his thumb and looks up to where he hears ragged breathing, finding both Tommy and Steve leering down with heated eyes, waiting with barely a hint of patience.

“ _Oh fuck-_ ” Steve's moan gets caught by Tommy's hand clasping at his mouth, when Billy _closes his lips around Steve's head._

He continues whining as Billy _tastes him_ , runs his tongue over the slit and sloppily wets just the tip of the _throbbing dick_ , hand slowly jerking him at an irritating pace. So Steve tries to dive deeper into that _incredible wet heat_ , when Tommy brings a firm hand down to push him right back in place and keep Billy from possibly choking to death.

But it only elevates the situation, because _holy shit_ , Tommy's all _hard and steely_ in his jeans, pressing against Steve's ass with too many layers. Steve whines at the touch and memory of what Tommy's cock feels like inside of him, and reaches behind to _urge him closer_. Leans his head onto his shoulder and continues gifting him with little sounds of pleasure.

“ _Shit, Stevie_ , you're so fucking sexy,” he groans lowly and _grinds_ his hips against Steve. “Love watching Billy suck your _impressive dick_.”

Billy hums in appreciation and dips down a bit further, taking more and more of Steve into his mouth, sucking and licking and stroking faster, till he's as far as he can go before gagging.

And Steve is _flourishing_ with that knowledge, moans and whines and struggles to keep his voice back, as Billy Hargrove fucking _gags around him, throat convulsing around his head, tears running as he tries oh so passionately to swallow it all_. Fingers buried deep in his curly mane as Billy bobs up and down, spit running down his chin and hand, groaning and vibrating with enjoyment.

“Wanna watch you _cum in his mouth_ ,” Tommy teases and bites at the shell of Steve's ear, hears Billy make a sound at that. “Then I'm gonna take you both home to your palace, the Harrington Mansion, and let you _fuck me anywhere you want_.”

Steve leans his head to the side to catch those dark eyes, and mumbles something.

“What's that?” And Tommy moves his hand.

“ _Yes, Tommy, fuck- ah- I wanna be inside you so bad-_ ”

A self-satisfied grin cracks wide through freckles. “Yeah, I know. Can't wait to _feel your cock so deep in me, Stevie._ ”

And Steve's eyes flutter closed, every word filling him, Billy's tongue and lips pushing him closer and closer with each masterful stroke. Steve brings up a hand to tug at Tommy's hair as he looks down again to watch how completely soaked his dick is, and it's all too much for any sane man to handle, _how pretty those lips looks around him_.

“I'm- I'm _so close, shit, Billy_ ,” he groans with restraint, and lets go of Billy's hair, as to avoid taking over and _fuck into his mouth too fervently._

Tommy brings both his hands back to Steve's chest; fondles the pale flesh and presses thumbs at the dark little buds, kisses trailing from one shoulder to another, euphoria blooming with every sensation.

“ _F-fuck, Tommy, I-I need you to-to-to-_ ”

“Yeah?” he whispers against his neck.

Steve grabs his hand and brings it up to cover his mouth again, so that he can moan a bit more freely and uninhibited. Feels how Tommy grins against the delicate skin of his neck.

“Oh you liked that, huh?” He digs his fingers into Steve's cheeks, and feels him whine out a confirming sound.

And he keeps making those _enticing noises_ ; a gathering of _'yes'_ and _'oh fuck'_ stuck in his throat, at the back of his mouth, held imprisoned by a freckled hand.

Tommy's other arm wraps around Steve's middle, holding him tight and closer in a _near_ _loving embrace_ , where he can so easily feel Steve tense up, muscles flexing and breathing halting as he reaches the edge and-

Billy dives as deep as he possibly can, as Steve _cums into his mouth_ , spilling down his throat as he so readily gulps up every last drop. Feels the flesh pulsate and kick in his hand till it softens. He hollows his cheeks as he gives one final, zealous suck when he pulls off, cleaning up every little bit of semen that might have lingered.

He pops off with a vile “ _ahh_ ” of satisfaction, as if he's just gulped a big glass of water, then wipes his lips clean with the back of his hand.

Steve slumps against Tommy, out of breath and near limp as he huffs and puffs, mind reeling with exhilaration and the room spins around him.

“God, you taste _so good_ , baby,” Billy's voice all fucked out and gravely.

He stands up and goes to lick Steve across a sweaty cheek, and gives him a rough kiss when Tommy moves his hand aside, which Steve whimpers into, exhausted but rearing for more.

Then Billy reaches for Tommy's dark hair and yanks him aside, eliciting a little erotic _groan_ from a sly smirk, and goes to bite and pull at his lower lip. He runs his tongue _apologetically_ over the red skin and dips in to allow Tommy a taste of Steve on Billy's tongue.

Salty cum mixed with chocolate milkshake; a flavor that will never be the same again.

“Let's get you two home,” Billy growls, lips an inch away from Tommy's. “Can't wait to watch Steve fuck your soft, plump ass, Tommy boy.”


End file.
